


Wall

by firebirdschild



Category: Fables, Fables (comic)
Genre: Brooding, Community: 31_days, Gen, Plotting Revolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebirdschild/pseuds/firebirdschild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a little tiny sketch of things from Mister D's perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place pre the mass breakout from Golden Bough instigated by Jack.

_They see what I want them to see; a harmless, doddering old codger, a stinking, rotten egg. Stupid swine._

Despite what his jailors might think, Humpty Dumpty’s mind and thoughts were clear. He wasn’t cracked. Oh no, not he. Sharp as a knife, he was, Mister D. And he was waiting, basking harmlessly in the sun on “his” wall, waiting for his chance. Waiting for freedom.

What right did they have? Why should he be confined here at Golden Boughs instead of living the good life like the other Fables at The Farm? Or better still, living it up in the mundane world?

No, Mister D, he had plans. Mister D was going placed. It was only a matter of time…


End file.
